guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Demon Hunting
Overview Summary # Seek out the Great Zehtuka in Nightfallen Jahai. # Slay the demon pestering the Great Zehtuka. # Follow the Great Zehtuka. # Draw Out "the Darkness." # Kill Zealous Amarantha and her minions. # See Churrazek for your reward. Obtained from :Churrazek in Gate of Torment. Requirements :None Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*Inscribed Secret Dialogue :"Ahai! Are you great hunters as well? Perhaps you can go help the Great Zehtuka. He's out there right now fighting the Darkness for all of us. Did you know he single handedly defeated the Drought and Apocrypha? Now he's trying to save us all. But I fear defeating one of Abaddon's generals might be too much for even the Great Zehtuka to handle alone. Would you find Zehtuka and lend him a hand?" ::Accept: The Great Zehtuka will not face the Darkness alone. ::Reject: I'm sure the big "Z" can handle this one on his own. Intermediate Dialogue :The Great Zehtuka: "Phew... that was close. For the monsters, that is! The Great Zehtuka could have defeated them himself, of course, but fan participation is important. You have questions, I'm sure. But now is not the time. The great Zehtuka has discovered the cause of all this evil. A great demon called "the Darkness" hides a short distance away. Follow me. We must defeat him!" :The Great Zehtuka: Ow! ... my leg! The Great Zehtuka is momentarily incapacitated. But the Darkness won't wait. Quick! Draw out the demon before it flees! The Great Zehtuka will finish him off as soon as he works out this cramp in his leg. '' :Zealous Amarantha: ''"Another fool sent by that ridiculous hunter to harass me. If you're lucky enough to survive, perhaps you can explain to the Great Hunter that his nemesis is a statue." :The Great Zehtuka: "That was well fought! At least for amateurs, such as yourselves. The great Zehtuka regrets he can no longer aid you. There are yet more demons to vanquish. Surely somewhere there is a demon worthy enough to be called my foe!" Reward Dialogue :"It's a pity you couldn't help the Great Zehtuka defeat the Darkness. But he told me you lent much-needed moral support during the battle. Good job! Unfortunately, it seems the Darkness slipped away when the great Zehtuka rescued you from the Margonites. That must have angered them a great deal, because I saw some Margonites chasing him past the gate a few minutes ago. I'm sure he'll be fine, though. It was only two small groups." Walkthrough From the Gate of Torment, follow the quest marker to the northern part of Nightfallen Jahai to find Zehtuka. He will be next to an Awakened Defiler. Kill it and he'll ask you to help kill "the Darkness", but it turns out that this "Darkness" is merely a statue. But in front of the statue is an irritated Dervish boss named Zealous Amarantha that you have to kill to complete the quest. Zehtuka is found right outside the Gate of the Nightfallen Lands, so leaving from that outpost would be quicker. NOTE: The Forgotten Warden does not appear at the resurrection shrine outside the Gate of the Nightfallen Lands when this quest is active. Trivia *As with several other quests in the Realm of Torment, this quest's name is nod to a famous movie. In this case, the movie is Good Will Hunting, starring Matt Damon. *This quest was added prematurely under the name of "Hunting Abaddon." in the November 10th update, but could not be completed. It was renamed to Good Demon Hunting and removed in the November 21st update and then re-added in its finished form in the November 30th update. Category: Nightfall quests